


The Hopefully Pretty Quick Guide to Stark Industries

by good_eviening



Series: The One Thing In Life I Can Control 'verse [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But not today, Gen, I don't know how to footnote, I worked way too hard on this, I'm having too much fun with this, LGBTQ Themes, Oops, S.I. is one big happy family of nerds, Stark Industries, This is legit just a guide or booklet or whatever, but anyone can use it, but i like what i did, credit me and shit, i dont know how companies work, i dont know why youd want to tho, if you wanna, just like, maybe one day i'll figure them out and do it right, so i just put in bullet points instead, so shut up mom, this is just for my story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/good_eviening/pseuds/good_eviening
Summary: So, it seems you're new to Stark Industries, or maybe you've just forgotten some things. Well, fear not! The Hopefully Pretty Quick Guide to Stark Industries has got you covered!Updates on occasion.With notes by Virginia "Pepper" Potts- And Tony Stark





	The Hopefully Pretty Quick Guide to Stark Industries

**Author's Note:**

> Do I know how companies work?
> 
> No.
> 
> Am I doing this anyway?
> 
> You bet I am.

**The Hopefully **

**Pretty Quick Guide to **

**Stark Industries**

**\- - - - -**

**A Quick**

**Guide To**

**The Divisions**

**Of**

**Stark Industries**

  


**As of September 2017**

**With Footnotes by ****_Virginia “Pepper” Potts _**(_1_)

  1. And Tony Stark -TS

**The ‘Big Eight’ Divisions**

**\- - - - -**

**Division 1: Biology & Environmental Sciences **(_2_)

**Division 2: Chemistry**

**Division 3: Human Resources**

**Division 4: Research & Development **(_3_)

**Division 5: Engineering**

**Division 6: Public Relations & Marketing **(_4_)

**Division 7: Programming**

**Division 8: Medical**

**\- - - - -**

**Divisions each divided into Sub-Divisions**

**Divisions work together in Inter-Divisions **(_5_), (_6_)

**The listed Genders and Nationalities of all Heads, Directors, and Inter-Heads are their personal belief and preference of each. Some of them may be lying, but we don't think they are. Nonetheless, those are what they identify with. Respect them.**

  1. Biology & Environmental Sciences started as separate divisions, but were later combined together -PP
  2. Research and Development were never two separate divisions -TS
  3. Public Relations & Marketing were once two separate divisions, but were later combined together -PP
  4. There aren’t Inter-Divisions for HR, R&D, or PR, as they work with all divisions on a daily basis -PP
  5. More Inter-Divisions are added on occasion -PP

**Division 1:**

**Biology & Environmental Sciences**

**Head:** Avery Styll ( _7_), (_8_) (Non-Binary, American)

**Sub-Divisions**

**Genetics **(_9_)

**Director: **Bree Williams (Female, American)

**Zoology**

**Director:** Zira Chapman (Female, African-American)

**Botany**

**Director: **Evan Blum (Male, American)

**Physiology**

**Director: **Clara Berri (Female, American)

**Ecology**

**Director:** Sunil Ackerman (Male, Indian)

  1. Dr. Styll would like it to be known that they prefer they/them pronouns -PP
  2. Dr. Styll would also like it to be known that if anyone ever _purposely_ misgenders them, they will not hesitate to ruin that person’s entire career. Forever. I’ve seen it in action. Don’t get on their bad side. It will not end well in any way, shape, or form. We’re still looking for the last one who did it. -TS
  3. There is also a Genetics Sub-Division in Medical -PP

**Molecular Biology**

**Director: **Amelia Maddison (Female, Belgian)

**Microbiology **(_10_)

**Director: **Nicholas Burton (Male, Finnish)

**Geology**

**Director: **Derrick Roscoe (Male, American)

**Limnology**

**Director: **Elena Martin (Female, Irish)

**Mineralogy**

**Director: **Adam Fisher (Male, American)

**Oceanology**

**Director: **Anita Solberg (Female, Indian)

**Atmospheric Science**

**Director: **Emanuel Mulrennan (Male, Croatian)

**Soil Science**

**Director: **Murielle Irvin (Female, French)

**Renewable Energy Research**

**Director: **Julienne Fortier (Female, French)

  1. Dr. Burton and Mrs. Maddison would like people to understand that there is an enormous difference between their sub-divisions and to not ever insinuate that they are one and the same -PP

**Division 2: **

**Chemistry**

**Head: ** Noelle ( _11_) Adams (Female, Belgian)

**Sub-Divisions**

**Physical Chemistry**

**Director: **Daniel Judd (Male, African-American)

**Organic Chemistry **(_12_), (_13_)

**Director: **Julianna Bonner (Female, American)

**Inorganic Chemistry**

**Director: **Waldhar Quincy (Male, German)

**Analytical Chemistry**

**Director: ** Spencer ( _14_) Harding (Male, Australian)

  1. Word to the Wise: don’t start singing ‘The First Noelle’ around Dr. Adams unless it is during the sure time frame of December 1 to January 1. Singing it any other time may result in a broken nose -TS
  2. Dr. Bonner would like people to know that Organic Chemistry is not the same as BioChemistry -PP
  3. It’s also advisable to not imply that they might be the same because Dr. Bonner recently had a nasty break-up with the Inter-Head of BioChemistry and still refuses to be in the same room as her -TS
  4. Mr. Harding would like people to know that his favorite show is Breaking Bad, not iCarly (_15_) -PP
  5. Mr. Harding is just in denial. We all saw him watching iCarly at intermission during last month’s meeting -TS

**Division 3:**

**Human Resources**

**Head: ** Leia ( _16_) Singh (Female, Spanish)

**Sub-Divisions**

**Recruiting/Staffing**

**Director: **Sadie Kruge (Female, Finnish)

**Benefits**

**Director: **Stanley Borth (Male, American)

**Compensation**

**Director: ** Harper ( _17_) Pico (Genderfluid, Canadian)

**Employee Relations**

**Director: **Carmen Banderas (Female, Spanish)

**HR Compliance**

**Director: **Rodge Gully (Male, British)

  1. Dr. Singh is not named after Princess Leia -TS
  2. Do not be confused if you ask Dr. Pico their gender and they respond with either a nod or shrug -TS

**Organizational Design**

**Director: **Jay Merritt (Male, American)

**Training/Development**

**Director: **Nyla Truman (Female, American)

**Human Resource Information Systems (H.R.I.S.)**

**Director: **Owen Downer (Male, American)

**Payroll**

**Director: ** Eva ( _18_) Burne (Trans Female, American)

**Interns**

**Director: **Elisabeth Penn (Female, American)

  1. Never imply that Miss Burne is not a full-fledged woman. You will be expelled from the Tower by her overprotective friends very quickly, and those ladies are _vicious_ (_19_) -PP
  2. Pepper Potts is one of them -TS

**Division 4: **

**Research and Development **(_20_)

**Head: **Aaron Stamp (Male, American)

**Sub-Divisions**

**Bare Research**

**Director: **Patrick Strooke (Male, British)

**Applied Research**

**Director: **Monica Dickenson (Female, Canadian)

**Product Development**

**Director: **Daniel Kemp (Male, American)

**Sustainability **

**Director: **Shane Nichols (Male, American)

**Conceptualization **(_22_)

**Director: **Isabel Lawson (Female,Mexican)

  1. Research and Development is _not_ my favorite division (_21_). I love all divisions equally -TS
  2. Yes, it is -PP
  3. Basically imagination time. Come up with shit. Give it to other divisions. You know. It’s fun there. Brainstorming and all that -TS

**Division 5:**

**Engineering**

**Head:** Juliet Davies (Female, African-American)

**Sub-Divisions**

**Mechanical Engineering**

**Director: **Rachel Colton (Female, British)

**Civil Engineering**

**Director: **Santos Burke (Male, Mexican)

**Automotive, Naval, and Aerospace Engineering**

**Director: **Faye Holt (Female, American)

**Communications Engineering**

**Director: **Nicholas Albinson (Male, American)

**Electrical Engineering**

**Director: ** Susan ( _23_) Montgomery (Female, American)

**Materials Engineering**

**Director: ** Hoyt Owston ( _24_) (Male, American)

23\. Do not call Ms. Montgomery ‘Suzie’ -PP

24\. Dr. Owston would like people to know that, yes, his name _ is _ real -PP

**Division 6:**

**Public Relations and Marketing **(_25_)

**Head **(_28_)**: **Mick Ryley (Male, American)

**Sub-Divisions**

**Media Relations**

**Director: **Elyse Ellison (Female, British)

**Community Relations**

**Director: **Juana Millward (Female, Spanish)

**Corporate and Social Responsibility**

**Director: **Brandon Bishop (Male, American)

**Public Affairs**

**Director: **Nikhil Patel (Male, Indian)

**Crisis Management**

**Director: **Alanna Fustin (Female, Australian)

  1. Pepper’s favorite division (_26_) -TS
  2. It is not (_27_) -PP
  3. Is to -TS
  4. Officially, Mick Ryley. Unofficially, Pepper Potts (_29_) -TS
  5. I will revoke late-night lab privileges (_30_) -PP
  6. Fight me, Pep -TS

**Social Media**

**Director: **Becky Hayter (Female, British)

**Employee Relations**

**Director: ** Luke Bonner ( _31_) (Male, African-American)

**Marketing Research**

**Director: **Arcelia Sniders (Female, Spanish)

**Product Development**

**Director: ** Candice ( _32_) Draper (Female, Canadian)

**Advertising and Promotional Campaigning**

**Director: **Ted Pressley (Male, British)

**Business Development**

**Director: ** Elvira ( _34_) Watt (Female, Dutch)

**Sales**

**Director: **Mani Reynolds (Male, Indian)

  1. He and Julianna Bonner (Organic Chemistry) are second cousins -TS
  2. Mrs. Draper has never seen Phineas and Ferb (_33_), and will therefore not appreciate any jokes related to that show made with her name, no matter how amusing or clever -PP
  3. The whole of the PR Division is trying to get her to watch it, though, so maybe one day… -TS
  4. Dr. Watt is aware that her first name is ‘the shit’ -TS

**Division 7:**

**Programming**

**Head: **William McCrae (Male, Polish)

**Sub-Divisions**

**Theory**

**Director: ** Kristina Beverly ( _35_) (Female, German)

**Hardware**

**Director: **Patricia Guttuso (Female, American)

**Networking**

**Director: ** Cillian Hershey ( _36_) (Male, Irish)

**Graphics**

**Director: **Natalie Iverman (Female, American)

**Programming Languages **(_37_)

**Director: ** Robert Soucy (Male, Belgian)  


  1. Dr. Beverly does not own Beverly Hills. She is from Germany -PP
  2. Mr. Hershey can _not_ get you free chocolate. Unfortunately -TS
  3. Dr. Soucy would like to press that they do not program in different languages like English, Spanish, French, etc., but that this means things like HTML, Python, etc.

**Systems**

**Director: ** Fred Sylli ( _38_) (Male, American)

**Artificial Intelligence **(_39_)

**Director: ** Luna Ness ( _40_) (Female, Italian)

**Software**

**Director: ** Benjamin Rorth ( _41_) (Male, African-American)

  1. Pronounced ‘s-EYE-lee’, not ‘silly’ -PP
  2. No one has yet to be able to create an A.I. at the level of Tony Stark’s, but they are impressive, nonetheless -PP
  3. Dr. Ness has never been to try and see the Loch Ness Monster, but she is thinking about it for her next holiday -TS
  4. Mr. Rorth will be annoyed if you accidentally say his name is ‘North’. He’s heard it mistakenly said that way so many times by now that it’s a monthly occurrence -PP

**Division 8:**

**Medical**

**Head: ** Helen Cho ( _42_) (Female, Korean)

**Sub-Divisions**

**Allergy and Immunology**

**Director: **Kelly Devin (Female, American)

**Anesthesiology**

**Director: **Felix Hartyml (Male, British)

**Dermatology**

**Director: **Alya Mercer (Female, French)

**Radiology**

**Director: **Kira Peak (Female, African-American)

**Family Medicine **(_43_)

**Director: ** Judith Kron (Female, German)  


  1. Dr. Cho, despite widespread belief (and panic), did survive the incident with Ultron in 2014. She was grievously injured and was in recovery for a very long time, but she is happy and healthy now -PP
  2. Dr. Kron would like to assert that Family Medicine is different from Pediatrics -PP

  


**Internal Medicine**

**Director: **Gabriel Gallego (Male, Spanish)

**Genetics **(_44_)

**Director: **Evelyn Ryte (Female, American)

**Neurology**

**Director: **Logan Haward (Male, American)

**Nuclear Medicine **(_45_)

**Director: **Evan Bryant (Male, African-American)

**Gynecology**

**Director: **Kate Causer (Female, American)

**Ophthalmology**

**Director: ** Alexandrine (_4_ _6_) Sharp (Female, French)

**Pathology**

**Director: **Frank Ewart (Male, American)

**Pediatrics**

**Director: **Adelina Walker (Female, Mexican)

  1. Not the same as the Genetics Sub-Division in Biology and Environmental Sciences
  2. Unfortunately, they don’t get to work with anything commonly associated with the word ‘nuclear’ like weapons, though that would make it much more interesting -TS
  3. Alexandrine ends with a ‘-drine’, not a ‘-dra’ or a ‘-dria’, a ‘-_drine_’ -PP

**Rehabilitation**

**Director: **Emmie Mein (Female, American)

**Preventive Medicine**

**Director: ** Antonin Haumann ( _47_) (Male, French)

**Psychiatry **(_48_)

**Director: **Hayden Walsh (Male, American)

**Surgery**

**Director: **Clarisa Sowards (Female, Spanish)

**Urology **(_49_)

**Director: **Connor Nieves (Male, Canadian)

  1. It’s not pronounced ‘Human’, but I still can’t figure out _how_ it’s pronounced -TS
  2. Branches off widely into psychology as well, focusing on emotions, mental health, etc. -PP
  3. Yes, it _is_ as gross as it sounds -TS

**Inter-Divisions**

**BioChemistry - ** ** _Biology and Environmental Sciences, Chemistry_ **

**Inter-Head: **Francisca Nevin (Female, Mexican)

**BioChemical Engineering - ** ** _Biology and Environmental Sciences, Chemistry, Engineering_ **

**Inter-Head: ** Annabelle Martel ( _50_) (Female, Australian)

**Agricultural Engineering - ** ** _Biology and Environmental Sciences, Engineering_ **

**Inter-Head: **Leonie Kunze (Female, German)

**BioMedical Engineering - ** ** _Medical, Engineering_ **

**Inter-Head: ** Theo ( _51_) Hant ( _52_) (Male, American)

**Chemical Engineering - ** ** _Chemical, Engineering_ **

**Inter-Head: **Lloyd Sachel (Male, American)

**Computer Engineering - ** ** _Programming, Engineering_ **

**Inter-Head: ** Sami Batts ( _ 53 _) (Non-Binary, American)

  1. Unfortunately, Martel _without _two ‘l’s. We are so close to Game of Thrones, yet so far -TS
  2. Dr. Hant would like people to know that his name is just Theo, not Theodore -PP
  3. Dr. Hant would like people to stop spelling his last name ‘Hunt’ -PP
  4. Please don’t refer to Dr. Batts as a man or a woman. Just as a person. Any other gender assignment will make them go rigid. It’s not a fun time for anyone. You also might get punched in the face by their intern. And some of their employees. So, don’t do it -TS

**Electronic Systems Engineering - ** ** _Programming, Engineering_ **

**Inter-Head: **Adrien Cavan (Male, French)

**Environmental Engineering - ** ** _Biology and Environmental Sciences, Engineering_ **

**Inter-Head: **Hector Kay (Male, Mexican)

**Pharmaceuticals - ** ** _Chemistry, Medical_ **

**Inter-Head: **Patrick O’Burne (Male, American)

**A.I. Emotion Development - ** ** _Programming, Medical_ **

**Inter-Head: ** Emma Turner ( _ 54 _) (Female, American)

**Cellular Biology **(_55_)** \- ****_Biology and Environmental Sciences, Medical_**

**Inter-Head: **Danielle Munist (Female, Canadian)

  1. Dr. Turner is not related to Sophie Turner in any way, shape, or form. She asserts that the last name ‘Turner’ is very common
  2. Dr. Munist would like people to understand that Cellular Biology is not like Molecular Biology or Microbiology. Just because they are all about small things does not make them one in the same

**The next few sections of this guide will go over the different divisions, in detail, in order. **

**Next section up: **

**Division 1:**

**Biology and Environmental Sciences**

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this guide will be continuing.
> 
> Why?
> 
> I'm enjoying myself, that's why.


End file.
